


Scarlet

by Orogeneza



Series: TryingToBreathe [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: but not really, quite dark poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: This one is about trying to get through tough time.





	Scarlet

I could  
stay calm  
as blades cut  
through my skin  
watching blankly  
as scarlet  
covers my body  
breathing deeply  
as my blood  
hits the ground  
in a steady rhythm  
and  
that sound  
it would be  
the measure  
of my time  
but it won't be  
my life   
coming to end with  
the last drop  
it will be  
my sadness  
finally  
letting go  
of my  
soul  
  
you're blind  
to my wounds  
but  
it doesn't mean  
that my  
scarlet  
can't stain  
your shirt  
it doesn't mean  
that you can't  
stop them  
bleeding


End file.
